Amelia Pond, Like a Name in a Fairytale
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: He's just a lonely human, dreaming about adventures in time and space. She's an extraordinary girl, too lost in reality to have time for love. When they met they had no idea how much their lives would change, and what truths would be revealed.  Amy/11


**WARNING – This fanfiction is **_**AMY/11**_** if you don't like this ship I suggest you don't read it (if you don't want to!)**

_**a/n**__ It's taken me a while to actually sit down and write this story. I was trying my hardest not to make it like "The Family of Blood" or "Human Nature".…with the 10__th__ Doctor where he's john smith and falls in love with that woman….and finally I thought of a way._

can I just say that John Smith in this is in the** ELEVENTH FORM**, not the 10th...he found another watch (the TARDIS made it for him ;D) so don't think that the tenth Doctor is appearing as John Smith xD!

_So here you have it. My brand new fic, enjoy and please please please leave a review! :) a_

_Merliena x_

_Ps: I have absolutely no idea how therapists and physiatrists actually deal with dreams or whatever (which is kind of stupid considering I want to be a cognitive therapist when I'm older) so please don't correct me on that ;D_

**Chapter One**

**The Little Blue Box**

"So…Mr Smith, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, looking up from writing 'Amelia Pond' next to the 'Treated by' section, to examine my new patient lying on the hospital bed.

"Well," He started, swishing back a mop of floppy brown hair, which was scruffily styled into a sweeping wave of madness, "It's actually a matter about some dreams."

I noted this down and nodded for him to continue, "Go on."

"The dreams are very vivid…and sometimes I get confused which is the real life and which is the dream." He went on, shifting his gaze to look at me, eyes swirling with different shades of green.

I swallowed before asking, "What happens in these dreams?"

He seemed to take a small breath and shifted his gaze back up to the ceiling, "I dream that I'm an adventurer, in a small blue police box. The box…is bigger on the inside…and inside there's a large control room, gleaming and full of buttons and leavers on a large panel in centre. There's stairs leading off to the thousands of other rooms, I once found a swimming pool in the library. This box travels in time and space, and in each dream I land somewhere knew and battle new aliens."

I blinked slightly, picturing this 'Blue Police Box' inside my head, imagining the levers and controls and thinking how beautiful it must be. I was lost inside his description of it, his words ringing around my head…snapping out of it I realised this description was just a dream. There was no such thing as this blue box.

"How often do you have these dreams?" I asked him.

"Every night," He replied, "I've never had a dream of anything else."

I took a moment to think about this.

"But," I said at last, "These dreams do not sound something of a problem, Mr Smith. If you don't mind me saying."

He shrugged slightly, "Well one of the problems is what I said before. I sometimes awaken in real life, to feel as if I'm in a dream, and that the adventures through time and space were the reality."

"I can assure you they're not."

"I know. But then…there's always a sense that something's…missing. As if…something should be there with me, throughout these adventures. "

I bit my lip, trying not to notice a tiny frown on his face as he said this. He looked incredibly cute. Then I stopped, and scolded myself inwardly. 'Get a grip, Amy' I thought to myself. 'This is my patient, not some cute guy that I can flirt with'

A small smirk slithered across my lips and I clamped my mouth shut furiously. This just wouldn't do. Realising I needed to answer him, I looked down at my clipboard, embarrassed.

"So something seems to be missing…" I mumbled, scribbling this down, "Tell me, Mr Smith, have you lost any close relations lately, or fallen out with anyone?"

He shook his head, his eyes stern, "No."

"Have you…lost anything? Not necessarily a person, but perhaps an object? Or even perhaps losing a feeling or emotion."

He shook his head again, a stray hair falling in front of his eyes. "I haven't , no."

I breathed through my nose. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Do you have a wife? A girlfriend? Or…" I paused for a second, looking away, not wishing to offend him, "A boyfriend…"

Again, he shook his head.

Now for the embarrassing question,

"A liking for anyone? Like…a crush…"

I made sure my eyes were looking anywhere but him, feeling sure that my cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. I didn't know why I was embarrassed. I'd never met this John Smith before, and I didn't have a crush on him! 'You sure about that?' I asked myself, cursing silently when I realised perhaps I did. I found him cute…but still, I'd never met him. He might be insane for all I know.

He took a long moment to stare straight at me, my eyes finally meeting his, before answering, "No…not yet."

I swallowed, feeling something behind that look of his. It was silly to think this, I know, but I couldn't help but feel his eyes were telling me something. It took me a few moments to collect my thoughts together and be rid of them, and then I had to think of something to say.

"Well, at the moment I can't seem to find a connection with dreams and your reality, so I'm going to ask you to write your dream down that you have tonight. I would like to know every single detail."

He nodded, swinging his long, awkward legs over the side of the seat. I handed him a paper of the details he needed, then stood up, smiling. "If that's all, Mr Smith?"

He stood up to, grinning and going to shake my hand, "Yes thanks."

"It's been nice speaking to you, sir."  
>"You too! See you…tomorrow!"<p>

I nodded, waving goodbye as he strode out of the room.

**. . . .**

It was strange, I don't remember ever thinking about someone as long as did this night. I couldn't get John Smith out of my head. It wasn't just his looks, there was just something about him. Something I recognised in an impossible way.

Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I scrubbed my face dry with a towel and set off to my bedroom to read my book.

It was one of my favourite books, but for some reason I just couldn't get into it. John's description of his dreams were weaving their way throughout the thoughts in my mind and in the end I slammed my book down in protest.

What was wrong with me?

I'd never been like this before. I'd got through the whole of high school without a single boyfriend. Sure, there had been guys asking me out, but I refused them all simply. I don't believe in that sort of thing. I will only ever date a person if I think it will last.

Perhaps…perhaps John might be…something new?

I groaned and ran my hand down my face. What was I thinking? I hadn't even met him properly yet. He might be a raging lunatic with strange dreams. But then again he might be the most amazing man I'd ever meet.

I'd just have to see. Tomorrow he was coming to me for therapy again,I'd just have to wait until then.

**As I always say, Shorter chapter to give you a taste, then the chapters will get longer depending on how much feedback I get for this. I'd really really appreciate it if you reviewed, I love hearing your feedback , good or bad, and there's no point in me writing if I have no readers! :D**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies :D**

**Merliena x**


End file.
